30 Day OTP Challenge
by Ollie and Mochi
Summary: So I decided to participate in the 30 day challenge. My OTP is Us x 2p!England. Alfred x Oliver. This is full of cute, fluffy moments and the like. I do not own hetalia and I hope you enjoy!
1. Intro

OTP 30 day challenge

Day 1: Holding Hands

Day 2: Cuddling somewhere

Day 3: Gaming/Watching a movie

Day 4: On a date

Day 5: Kissing

Day 6: Wearing each others' clothes

Day 7: Cosplaying

Day 8: shopping

Day 9: Hanging out with friends

Day 10: With animal ears

Day 11: Wearing Kigirumis

Day 12: Making out

Day 13: Genderswapped

Day 14: Eating Ice cream

Day 15: In a different clothing style

Day 16: During their morning ritual(s)

Day 17: Spooning

Day 18: Doing something

Day 19: In formal wear

Day 20: Dancing

Day 21: Cooking/Baking

Day 22: In battle, side-by-side

Day 23: Arguing

Day 24: Making up

Day 25: Gazing in each others' eyes

Day 26: Getting married

Day 27: On one of their B-Days

Day 28: Doing something ridiculous

Day 29: Doing something sweet

Day 30: Doing something hot


	2. Day 1

**Day 1: Holding hands **

Oliver stared up at his American boyfriend, Alfred, who continued to talk about his favorite video games and the like. Like a good person, Oliver listened, letting his mind wander. Of course he couldn't keep his mind off his love, as he was with him and looked so happy. Currently, they were walking home from the Briton's bakery, and it was mid november so it was quite chilly out.

While humming a light tune, the strawberry-blonde reached over and grasped Alfred's hand, lacing their fingers and effectively drawing the other's attention. "Alfie dear," He cooed, his voice sounding like an angel in the younger's ears. "I love you, I really do, but I hope you realize I have no idea what you're talking about." Oliver giggled.

"O-oh! Sorry Ollie." Alfred chuckled, kissing the shorter on the head and gripping his hand tightly within his own larger one. "So, how was work? How many more people loved your legendary sweets?" He asked, earning a blush from Oliver.

"It was wonderful as always. A few nice ladies left their numbers for me. Though I don't know why.." He tapped his chin in thought, not noticing the other's pout, or how his hold tightened. Oliver did, however, smile brightly at his loved one and skipped the remaining steps up to their shared home. "Come on dear, I'll make some cocoa." He cooed, coaxing Alfred out of his pouty state.

"Okay Ollie, but im not letting you go!" And so, He didn't. Alfred kept a firm hold on Oliver, making sure he'd never slip through his fingers.


	3. Day 2

**_I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE I AM A TERRIBLE UPDATER AND I THOUGHT THIS WOULD MAKE ME BETTER. I was horribly wrong. Anyway, here is day 2... several months late. _**

**Day 2: Cuddling somewhere **

In the early lights of the morning, a certain strawberry blonde slipped out of bed, letting his lover sleep a while longer. Humming to himself, Oliver showered and dressed for the day. Of course he had work, and would never be late. Upon hearing the Brit moving around, Alfred woke up slowly and blinked the sleep from his eyes, slipping his glasses on.

"Ollie?" He croaked softly, his voice harsh from not using it. The American slipped into a sitting position and yawned, stretching his arms up whilst he watched his beloved adjust his favorite blue bowtie in the mirror.

Once he was aware of the other, Oliver turned to smile over at him. "Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" He hummed, gliding over to the younger, his hips swinging a little too cutely.

"Mm.. I slept fine... I bet I would sleep better if you stayed home with me today." Alfred mumbled, pulling Oliver down into his lap and wrapped his strong arms securely around him, nuzzling his nose into the soft strawberry blonde locks.

"A-Alfie you know I can't stay.." The Brit blushed, but make no move to leave the other's heat.

Whining softly, the sandy blonde held him tighter, pulling the elder down on the bed. "But Ollie... you work all the time... it's like I don't even get to see my wonderful boyfriend anymore." He stated dramatically, peppering kisses all over Oliver's freckled face.

Blushing heavily and sighing, Oliver gave in. "Okay... Just one day. And we better just cuddle. I don't want to be in pain for when I go back." He warned, enjoying Alfred's face flush as many not so innocent thoughts flashed through his mind.

"Y-yeah dude... Cuddling. Just cuddling.."


	4. Day 3

**Day 3: Gaming/watching a movie **

"Ollie no not there."

"Not like that Ollie."

"Hit this button- no not that one."

"...and now you're dead."

Alfred sighed in frustration as he watched his beloved Brit try to play a Legend of Zelda game. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he tried again to defeat the enemies.

"Alfie I don't understand this."

"you'll never understand this." With that said, the American relieved the strawberry-blonde of the game and played it himself, the Briton watching intently.

"You're really good at this."

"You just suck." Oliver pouted at that and crossed his arms over his chest. Huffing softly, he turned his body away from his boyfriend, effectively cutting him off from any thoughts of cuddles. "Ollie-" Alfred started.

"No. Meanie." Oliver remained like this the rest of the evening, Alfred begging for forgiveness once he stopped playing.

Our favorite Hero thus realized, cuddles were way more important than gaming skills.


End file.
